Tragedy in the Land of Waves
by CreeperKin
Summary: What if Naruto never came home from his first real mission? Who would take his place, and what else would change around Konoha? And what will happen when the Kyuubi returns? Eventual Romance, OC#1xHinata, OC#2xTayuya. Rated T for violence, slight language, and possibly will be updated to M at a later date


A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so you'll have to excuse me if it sucks. I just got thinking about this idea too much to leave it alone.

There will be a few original characters, but I assure you that the storyline will stick somewhat faithfully to that of canon naruto (IE: I'm not gonna make Sakura a dude, and the different story arcs will be in order, but with alternate events due to having alternate characters)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Grave

A cold silence settled over the graveyard in Konoha, as the rain began to fall from the heavens. Most people had gone inside now, with no reason to stand around in the pouring rain, but a few had stayed to mourn the passing of a friend. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Iruka Umino stood next to each other at the headstone, contemplating what had occurred. The Hokage placed a hitai-ate with the symbol for Konoha over the grave, along with a pack of instant ramen.

Sarutobi mumbled to himself, "The brat sure loved this stuff...", before turning and walking from the grave.

Iruka glanced over the other people in attendance, and was slightly disappointed. Of the entire village, and everyone that knew him, only ten people had come to mourn for the dead shinobi. Some were understandable, such as Kakashi Hatake and the rest of Team 7, Iruka, and the Hokage himself, who acted as a grandfather figure to the boy. But the remaining five slightly puzzled Iruka. The first group was Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku ramen, and Ayame's younger brother Batoru. While Iruka knew that the poor twerp frequented the restaurant, he didn't think the family that owned it liked him all that much, just another customer. "_Guess I'm wrong about that."_ Iruka pondered before moving on to the other strange attendant.

Iruka knew this girl, but was pretty confused about why she was here. Hinata Hyuga would probably get in trouble for being at the funeral for somebody Hiashi viewed as a monster, but Hinata also had a crush on the kid. Did she really like so much she would be willing to risk her father's wrath to put flowers on his grave?

And then there was the other man in attendance. He was a tall man with long white hair, and a strange forehead protector with the Kanji for oil on it. While Iruka didn't know who this guy was, he looked just as upset as everyone else. Little did Iruka know that this was actually the godfather of the deceased, Jiraya, a member of the Sannin, and self-proclaimed super pervert.

_"Why did the stupid kid have to die? Minato and Kushina are going to kill me when I'm dead. I was supposed to be his godfather, and just when I decide to show up and do my job, the little twerp had come back in a body back from a mission! Gamabunta will never let me hear the end of this! Hell, he might even decide to sit on my stupid ass! What am I gonna do now?..." _Jiraya's thought process rambled on like this for a good time before everyone started to leave. The funeral had only lasted a short time due to short attendance, so the last goodbyes had gone by fairly quickly.

Kakashi turned at the gate, staring back at the headstone, before whispering "I'm sorry."

And on that headstone were these words, cut into the rock to last and eternity.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Shinobi of Konohagakure**

**Dear Friend, Lover of Ramen, and Hero**

* * *

One Day Before

"Could you please repeat that Kakashi?"

"I'm afraid you heard that correctly Hokage-sama. Naruto Uzumaki has been confirmed KIA, at the hands of the B-rank missing nin Haku of Kirigakure."

"And how, exactly, did this happen?" Sarutobi inquired, his grip tightening on the armrests of his chair.

"We received information that the mission we received may have been either A or B rank, due to the presence of missing nin. However I instructed the team to continue the mission. Upon arriving at the bridge a few days later, whilst only Sasuke and Sakura accompanied me, we were attacked by the missing nin Zabuza Momochi and a shinobi known as "Haku". Naruto arrived after the battle had begun, and joined Sasuke in confronting Haku. I was now engaged in battle with Zabuza, and could not intervene in the battle. Haku incapacitated Sasuke to a state similar in appearance to death, and Naruto's rage caused his control over the Kyuubi to slip. However, Haku slew Naruto with a barrage of senbon in a preemptive strike. With Sasuke and Naruto out of the picture, the fight focused on me. however I was able to land a killing blow on Zabuza, which Haku attempted to intercept, resulting in both of their deaths."

Sarutobi stood from his chair, and turned to look out over Konoha. Was the brat dead? He had to be, Kakashi wouldn't lie on this magnitude. Not only would he be joking about the death of a fellow shinobi, but the release of the Kyuubi into the world? There was no denying this. Tragedy had struck, and now Sarutobi had to clean up the mess. It was at these times he wished that Minato was still alive.

"Well Kakashi, I believe that some actions will have to be taken in accordance to what has happened. Your carelessness has not only resulted in the death of a genin, but you also have allowed the Kyuubi a chance to reincarnate. The beast will return in ten years, did you account for that?"

"Hokage-sama, that was a risk we had all acknowledged when we allowed the boy to start at the academy..."

"And it was your responsibility to ensure that he became strong enough to survive on his own! Instead you had your team of genin go up against B-ranked or higher missing nin, resulting in the death of one of your squad."

"..."

"As such, you will be placed under disciplinary action. Your team will be assigned Baturo Ichiraku after he graduates from the academy, and you are placed on D-rank missions only for the next year. Your team may advance, however if they do they will be assigned another jounin, and you will be given another team of fresh genin. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama"

"You are dismissed Kakashi."

Instead Kakashi remained, waiting to regain the Hokage's attention. He quietly cleared his throat.

"Kakashi I recommend you leave before I punish you further for your actions."

"Yes sir, I just wished to ask, Naruto's funeral is tomorrow, and I'm certain that he would have wanted you there..."

"I know Kakashi, I was already going to attend. Now go, before I demote you or worse."

* * *

Four Days Later

Batoru scowled as he entered the Academy. While his friends had all graduated weeks before, he had to try yet again, as he kept missing the exams when his father Teuchi had him stay at the shop to keep up with the lunch rush. He knew he was ready, he just had to be there to actually take the damned test. Although now that Naruto wouldn't be around there probably wasn't going to be as big of a rush, or profit, for that matter. He was gonna miss that guy, he always had something interesting to say when he came into the bar. Baturo didn't understand why, but almost nobody had come to Naruto's funeral. Just his team, the Ichiraku folk, the Hokage, and Iruka sensei. And that cute Hyuga girl who was always stalking him, but that made sense in a way. Sure, Naruto was an annoying little shit at times, but for only ten people to show up when he died? It's like the village hated him or something.

Baturo shook his head and cleared his thoughts as he walked inside the testing room. Now came the monotonus process of using the most useless jutsu he knew. In what case does an image of you help at all? Besides a quick diversion, it didn't help more than that. He just made the required three (and a few extra to show off), before walking up and taking a hitai-ate off of the table. The teachers just let him. Nobody wanted to be there, and it was just a waste of time for him to be there in their opinion.

"Yo, kid, tomorrow you need to go to Training Field 3 to meet your instructor."

"Thanks..."

Baturo walked down the street, wondering who his instructor would be and what he would be learning.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: Ya I know that it was pretty short, but I'll probably make the next chapters longer. Feel free to review, and leave feedback where I can improve. Like I said it's my first fanfic and I'm not gonna get better unless you tell me what's wrong. Till next time.


End file.
